Érase una vez nosotros
by chris1501
Summary: Era sólo un par de segundos, si no menos. Pero sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, imaginando un futuro, o quizás un pasado. •drabble•Levi x Eren•reencarnación?•


**disclaimer:** shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.

lamento no poder actualizar "junto a ti", no tengo otra excusa más que decir que no he tenido inspiración últimamente, y no he estado en una situación estable. Esta viñeta la escribí durante esta mañana, mientras esperaba a que me atendieran en el médico. Antes que nada, lo siento si cometí algún error de ortografía, y ojalá disfruten del fic n_n

* * *

Eren estaba en medio de clases; miraba por ventana a un lado de su escritorio la entrada a su distinguida escuela. Claro, aunque no tenía el dinero para entrar en esta, sus cualidades en el deporte y estudios estaban a su favor, permitiéndole ingresar con becas a cualquier escuela que este deseara. Ese no era el punto, en fin.  
El tiempo se le hacía infinito en cada clase, a excepción de educación física e historia, y esta última le atraía mucho; sobre todo ahora que estaban enseñando sobre la mitología de los titanes.  
Recordaba a su madre, cuando en su dulce y trágica infancia, le relataba historias sobre estos, y el cómo parte (aunque pequeña) de la humanidad luchaba contra estos con el fin de ser libres de los indeseados muros, pese a que algunas personas se les oponían, ya que las murallas eran según aquellos creadas por su Dios.  
A Eren, había sólo una historia que sobresalía entre ellas, aunque no sabía el por qué; relataba la historia de un joven guerrero, que pesé a su dura vida, logró convertirse -luego de muchos obstáculos y dificultades- en el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Este, era un sujeto serio, tranquilo y duro emocionalmente, sin nada que perder, sin nadie a quien amar, fue ablandado por un recluta. Pese a la diferencia de edad y rangos, y el cómo se veía la homosexualidad en esa época, ambos lograron escapar de todas estas cosas gracias a su amor mutuo. Su amante por otro lado, había sufrido previamente gracias a su inimaginable poder de transformarse en titán, lo cual le trajo bastantes problemas, para luego ser conocido más bien como la esperanza de la humanidad.  
Era una pareja muy fuerte, la más fuerte que podría haber existido. Pero esto no les salvaría del todo.  
Pese a sus esfuerzos, el joven titán falleció en brazos de su amado, no antes sin erradicar al último titán que quedaba en el mundo, prometiéndole un futuro juntos, en el que no existiera ninguna amenaza más que el hombre mismo, pues de este nadie se salvaba. Ambos prometieron volverse a encontrar, de una forma menos cruel y dolorosa.  
Y en ese momento, ambos fallecieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eren recordaba por completo la historia; cada palabra.

El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, seguido de sus amigos, que le indicaban que las clases habían acabado por el día, e irían todos al karaoke a disfrutar el término de los exámenes, a lo que Eren sin pensarlo dos veces se apuntó.

Ya estaba en el centro, y como todos los días, estaba poblado de personas.  
Paso caminando juntó a sus amigos por al frente de un local de comida rápida, con un enorme ventanal. Diviso en este, a un hombre apuesto sentado en una de las mesas con tan sólo una taza de café.  
Fue cosa de segundos; sus miradas se encontraron, y en ambos surgieron sentimientos; nostalgia, melancolía, tristeza, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el por qué de aquello.  
Ambos ampliaron notablemente los ojos, y Eren siguió su camino.  
En ese segundo todo se le hizo más lento. Pudo sentir el mundo detenerse para todos, menos para ellos dos.  
Llegaron al karaoke, e inmediatamente pidieron bebidas y demás.  
Eren lo lo disfruto como siempre lo hacía, ya que seguía pensando en el de ojos grisáceos. Y lentamente, recordó la historia que su mamá le contaba casa vez antes de dormir. Fue inevitable comparar al hombre con el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" del relato.  
Se preguntó, si algún día lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Algo aburrido, pero a mi realmente me agradaba la idea jeje. Gracias por leer!


End file.
